Invisible, Inc. Wiki
About Invisible, Inc. is a procedural turn-based stealth game where you control an elite group of spies, infiltrating into corporate locations for information and financial gain. The game features procedurally generated levels, permadeath, and is a stealth game through and through. Klei Entertainment has spent almost 2 years working hard and iterating with these fundamental principles. For more information check it out on Steam and/or chat on the official forums, Facebook and Twitter. Description Take control of Invisible's agents in the field and infiltrate the world's most dangerous corporations. Stealth, precision, and teamwork are essential in high-stakes, high-profit missions, where every move may cost an agent their life. Features Character Selection: Start with any of the 10 unlockable agents in the game, plus 6 agent variants, and 6 starting programs to crack corporate security. Deep customization of builds: Each play through is different as you create your own strategy using agents, items, augments and programs, and adapt to your surroundings. Randomly generated world: Locations, threats, and loot are randomly generated so each playthrough is vastly different and you’ll never get complacent. Choose your own game mode: With 5 different game modes and extensive custom generation options, each player can play the way they prefer. Fully animated cutscenes and voice over: With hundreds of lines of voice over, great animation, and fully animated cutscenes, we didn’t spare any expense to make an immersive experience. Story In 2074, corporations rule the world with brutal efficiency. The Agency (Invisible Incorporated) has been attacked by an enemy force or, more likely, a collaboration of enemy forces. The Headquarters had been compromised and most of the Agency's active Agents had been either captured or killed. Central herself barely managed to get out alive after sending a distress call to all currently active and non-captured Agents to rendezvous at a secret air-strip. To make matters worse, Incognita, a super A.I. capable of hacking any system without being physically connected to it, has been heavily damaged and lost many of it's advanced programs. The Incognita datacore is currently wired into a plane, but it won't be able to sustain her for long. A new mainframe must be found before Incognita completely collapses. Central has been authorized to direct the recovery effort, making use of every Agent currently active and/or retired, though no retired Agent has responded yet. Central fears the worst for them. This sudden and devastating attack that left Invisible Inc. paralyzed can only have been executed with inside help. There must be a mole within the Agency. Yet another problem to worry about, but Central is forced to make do with the handful of agents that are left. Incognita had extrapolated a list of the most likely corporations to execute such an attack, though government involvement has not been ruled out. The currently suspected corporations are the FTM Corporation, Plastek Corporation, K&O Corporation and Sankaku Corporation. All of these corporations have multiple affiliates across the world and Agents are spread thin, as it is, to infiltrate these corporations and gather as much intel as they can. And if possible, loot their corporate accounts and steal programs to help the rebuilding of Incognita. Meanwhile Central is putting all her efforts into finding the mole. However, they do not have much time left. Central has calculated a maximum of 72 hours before the enemy catches on. Browse Content